


"Boo"

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	"Boo"

Aziraphale had an incredibly difficult time adapting to the changing culture on earth. Especially when it came to slang. So, when the two of you started dating, he stuck to calling you simple things like ‘love’ or ‘dear’ or ‘honey’. 

But, when he heard one of your friends refer to their partner as ‘boo’ he had to try it for you. 

One evening, as the two of you were closing his bookshop, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to try it.

“Boo, where did you put the book Crowley was looking at?”

You stop everything to turn to him. “Boo?”

“You’re my boo,” he explains. “Do you not like it?”

You giggle slightly. “No, no. It’s fine. I just… you are the last person I would expect that from.”

He frowns. “I’m sorry.”

You shake your head and open your arms. “Come here, boo.”


End file.
